


Burn With Me Tonight

by GoldenQueenx



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Various Ratings, one shots, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 21,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenQueenx/pseuds/GoldenQueenx
Summary: Short One Shots; All prompts I have received on Tumblr that are too short to be a story of their own. [ GOLDEN QUEEN ] Ratings on every chapter.





	1. We're In Love Aren't We?

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T
> 
> Prompt: rumple and regina we're in love aren't we?
> 
> Enchanted Forest (where Regina went to help Henry and Rumple went to find the Guardian). Before HH curse.

He watched as she sat by the lake, the moon casting a glow along the water and her skin. The amount in which her stunning image sent warmth throughout his limbs could almost have floored him. Brought him to his knees right where he stood. But, he moved forward to where she sat and leaned against the same log she was currently. They didn't speak at first. Both content with drinking in the silence and calm water moving along the stream beneath that swollen pale orb in the sky.

A sigh escaped her lips, bringing Rumple's eyes with it. He watched as she regained that same determined look he had learned to admire over the years. Clearly a battle had begun waging behind those eyes of hers, a clash against the tide. Where it was leading? He hadn't the slightest of clues. Adjusting his posture, he searched for something to his right that he could have sworn caught his eye before she had. _There_. Plucking it from it's tendrils of grass, he brought it around to rest in front of those fighting eyes of hers. "For your thoughts?"

Regina hadn't seen it at first, having been caught up in a whirlwind of thoughts that seemed determined to try and shatter her resolve. But as soon as the white rose came into view, her mouth fell open. It was beautiful. The gesture as well as the flower. "Thank you." A second passed as she took the blooming rose into her grasp, running her thumb along the soft petals. But Rumple sat patiently. Which had to have been one of things she admired about the man. In his own way, he always had shown her that. "I came here to help. Wasn't needed." The words felt like bricks as she tried to get them up and out of her. "Then I somehow just made things worse."

He nodded, tongue snaking out to wet his dry lips as he tried to decide the best way to say what he needed to. "As a mentor.." Feeling confident in how he had begun it, he continued as he leaned forward his elbows coming to rest on his knees whilst he tilted his head in her direction. "…we do what we know. As well as what we've learned."

Shaking her head, she brought the rose to her chest. "Don't put this on you, Rumple. It's not your fault she's set on doing all of this."

"Neither is it yours, Regina." Only then did he sick back up and bring his arm around to grasp her shoulder. Giving it a reassuring squeeze. It surprised him when she leaned in, resting her head against his shoulder, eyes set on that white rose and it's velvet petals.

It seemed to have soothed her, his words and how he had put them in such a way that might have helped her realize that the creations that are sometimes made aren't always the fault of their creator but instead the person that lives on before and after they are made. Just in case it hadn't set in, he opened his mouth to make more of a point – but the words faltered as soon as he heard her speak.

"This connection. This understanding." She began, heart thudding a normal pace now. Having calmed from the few words he had wanted to use to soothe her. In one way, they had. But her consistent grief at possibly making things worse for those she loves would stay with her regardless of consolation. She would not stop until she saved the ones she loved from someone like Drizella. "Finding a way to always be… _us_. And there for each other regardless of the situation at hand…"

He titled his head so that he could let her know he was listening. The hand on her shoulder slipping down to her back, sliding in slow strokes along the fabric adorning her frame.

"We're in love, aren't we?" In some ways, throughout their partnership or whatever this had been - she had always thought love wouldn't be the right term for what they had. Always having been at each others throats or helping one another when the moment called for it. But now, after all they had gone through, everything life had thrown at them. Change had occurred. Life threw things in their way, things meant to do their worst but only served to now soften their edges. Make them so that they fit perfectly, like this, on silent nights under that swollen bright moon in the sky.

He pushed a sigh out from his lips, the organ in his chest sending a pang to his brain. One that told him she might be right. Indeed she was. Of course. He had known their connection for years was that of love. In one way or another. She had been his star pupil. The one flower he watched bloom into a brilliant and true _Queen_. And that wasn't in the way of the monster he had created. No. That was for the woman she had become, the one who was currently nuzzled against him in a display of vulnerability. "Let's just say there's a reason we always find our way back to each other." He shifted slightly then,taking her chin in between his fingertips and guiding it up as he dipped closer, lips grazing hers in such a way it could scarcely be called a kiss.

Her left hand wrapped around his wrist, holding his hand where it was as her right rested against the nape of his neck - white rose trapped between his and her skin. Their bodies stayed like that for what seemed like hours but were merely seconds. Eyes searching each other for the answer neither could bring to spill from hesitant lips. Both inhaling the air that the other allowed out between them, humid and delicious. Light and yet heavy with the realization that had all but been admitted in a land they both felt strangers in.

Before anyone could ruin their moment, giving them more reason to feel weighed down by the fight of the good and true – Both at the same time, as if on cue, leaned in. Lips pressing chaste at first in a timid embrace that soon turned into a desperate admittance, the space between them closing.


	2. Question For OTTOMT Weaver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T. VERY short.
> 
> 'On The Tip Of My Tongue' is another one of my fanfictions.
> 
> Prompt: is this okay? fpr on the tip of my tongue weaver: what does roni taste like?

"She tastes like…" Weaver leaned back, his thumb tracing along the skin of his lower lip in thought. In truth, with Roni standing at such close proximity, he would rather avoid any question that could possible stroke that ego of hers.

"Go on, Weaver." Slowly she made her way up to where he leaned against the wall, taking her stance beside him, eyes glaring in a way that dared him to gush over what he seemed so happy to taste on more than one occasion.

"Like I'd rather not be answering a question and instead using my mouth in ways to reduce her to a whimpering mess on the floor." His lips pulled back to reveal his teeth as he turned to smirk at the brunette.

"Answer the question." She prodded, using the back of her hand to swat high on his arm only to receive a devilish grin from the detective.

"…"


	3. Something Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: something sweet between rumple and regina please!
> 
> Rated T.

I found myself staring on numerous occasions. She had drove me to distraction and I could no longer find focus, mind pulling and tugging at her every whim. Just as I was now, watching her sitting against one of my chairs in the room where I store my potions, all knicks and no knacks. Rays of light poured into the room and danced along her soft skin, I felt enraged and envious. Me? The Dark One, ever feared and menacing. The very glare from my eyes could tower villages, the touch of my hand could crumble even the noblest of Queens to their knees - quaking in fear.

But not _her_. Not **Regina** , who sat inside of these four walls and wrapped my every will around her slender digits.

The second she moved, I found myself striding towards her, ready to lash out at any notion of weakness because that's what I am, that is _who_ I am and most importantly who she _needs_ me to be in order to become the most fear - save for the leering creature that is myself - practitioner of magic in all the realms.

When she spoke, I found it hard to life my sights higher beyond her lips. The ways in which they glistened in the sunlight, the very curve they took when saying my name in such a way that sent hot lava pushing through my limbs.

A soft hand gripped my chin and brought my gaze up, up, to a gaze that was hesitant. Surely questioning the bold move in which she had just made. One I wanted to make her regret only the second the snarl began to build up in my chest and bound for my throat - it caught - breath and all in my throat as she pressed the softest of flesh against my lips.

I'm a monster, you see, one that doesn't take well to soft notions of chaste kisses and hand holding. The type of monster the feeds on fear and giggles at that little prickling look of regret that forms in someone's face once they've realized the deal has been struck.

In turn, I kiss her back, only it's not nearly as soft. My mouth claims hers in a manner of which could be likened to devouring. Teeth pulling, saliva stringing, tongue lashing and twisting. But what did she do? She gave back what I gave to her in such a way I found my inner monster finally releasing that snarl, only to be stifled by a groan the second her lips left mine.

"I-Am I doing this right?"

Shock, pure and unrelenting fills my every expression in both facial and frame. I'm more than taken aback as I glance down at the vile in her hands, the mixture having become muddled from being sloshed around during our heated mouth on mouth. "Not in the slightest." The voice belongs to the dark one along with the accompanied giggle that bounds from my throat out along the damp castle walls. In that instant, the look she gives me is utter determination and I couldn't have felt more proud. And so I watch, I watch as she mixes the same potion again only this time to not be distracted by the likes of me and she gets it right. "Well done." The words feel foreign even to me as they do her by the look on her face. So I decide then not to toy with the matters of words and instead I slip my arm around her waist and pull her against me once more – mouth claiming hers just to show her how good of a student she has truly been.

When she kisses me back, her soft fingers finding my hair, thumb brushing against scaled skin - I believe Monsters are capable of loving someone and possibly receiving love in return.


	4. Does Drunk Regina Think Rumple Is Awake?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 'I pick my poison' Regina: Do you think Rumple is awake?
> 
> 'I Pick My Poison' is another fanfiction of mine.
> 
> Rated T.

"Awake?" She asked, leaning forward on the bar top, palms pressed hard against the surface. "Think? Pshh. I know! And you know why he's pretending? Huh, huh, do you?"

Shaking her head she lifted her hands and balled them into fists before her eyes landed on the sixty year old whiskey bottle. Reaching forward she twisted the cap and brought it to her lips, gulping the contents in large swigs, her throat burning at the contact.

Slamming the bottle down she screwed her features up into a scowl. "He thinks he can pretend to be asleep and I'll think it's because he doesn't want to help me. B't you know what it is, don't you, don't you? Yeah, you do. He wants to keep our happy hours going. But I hate to break it to the detective, the fine ass, sweet lump of a man, dark angel, my desirable imp.." She brought her hands up to her face and placed her palms on her cheek. "What was I saying?"

Regina threw herself over the bar top then, pressing her cheek firmly against the surface and pretending it were Rumples hands. "I neeeeed him. I need Emma, she knows 'what I'm talking about. She knows."

"Who knows?" Henry entered the bar then, laptop tucked beneath his arm.

"You wouldn't know but Henryyyyyy. Henry, I need you to go fetch Weaver for me. I need you to tell him that I need him. That I offered him a favor, that he can have it and that happy hour is at midnight".

"What?" He placed his laptop against the bar, not at all understanding what she was going on about. "I thought Weaver was someone we couldn't trust?" He had remembered the many conversations she had with him about Weaver and his ways.

"Oh, right. We can't trust him, that's why I've decided to tie him up. Yes. I want you o go fetch him for me Henry, please, fetch my dark king, my all knowing, all seeing, all brilliant green man. Get the badge wearing hunk of a copper and bring him to me, Henry. Henry. Henry, are you listening? Look at me. I need you to look me in my face and tell me you understand."

"But I-I really don't."

"Where's Emma when you need her bug. Where's magic. Why can't I just conjure him-OH! WAIT!" Straightening herself up, a smile tugging on her lips as she chanted the following name "Rumplestiltskin. Rumplestiltskin. I summon thee all powerful and sexy as hell imp. I summon you and your very very helpful and useful dagger. Rumple-"

"Great. You're drunk and actually think a character in my book is real. Nice, Roni."


	5. Apprentice Drunk Regina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: can i get apprentice regina drunk and wanting rumplestiltskin?
> 
> 'I Pick My Poison' is where Drunk Regina was created.
> 
> Rated T.

Regina huffed as she pulled a large bottle close to herself, the white dress adorning her frame bunching at her thighs. "Best thing I've ever found in this dreadful maze of a castle." She whined as she brought the bottle back to her lips and guzzled as much of it as possible.

"Hitting it a little too hard, dearie?"

"You can hit me too hard..if you know what I mean … sexy green imp man."

"Regina…" Rumplestiltskin cocked a brow, one finger raised in the air as his mouth fell open and a loud cackle bubbled out. _How delicious!_ The Evil Queen to be was currently experiencing her very first rue with alcohol. He couldn't have been tickled anymore even if he were pink! "…Where did you find that?"

"In that cupboard." Regina pointed forward instead of back, where she had intended on pointing. "I touched a few things I shouldn't and I think I've singed my hand and turned my tongue gold."

"What?"

She pushed her tongue past her lips and titled her head for her teacher, the gold glistening in the lighting of the castle.

"How on earth did you-" His question was cut off at the look she shot him and he knew exactly what she had licked. "Naughty, naughty." Tapping his finger against the back of his hand numerous times - he began to steadily make his way towards her.

"I've been so bad, Dark One." She began, her eyes wide and hopeful, her core aching so bad she thought she would lose her mind. "And you didn't come when I called."

"Oh, I came, Regina."

Her mouth fell open, eyes wide and lips curled into a beaming smile. "I like it when you play with me." Shimming her hips she tried to stand only to fall forward into the imps arms. "Oh my, you caught me!" That was when he let her go, allowing her to fall onto the floor. Oh he loved to tease her.

"Rude!" She growled, rolling over onto her back and hiking up the skirts on her dress higher and higher until -

"That is no way for a Queen to conduct herself on the floor of a castle that belongs to a vile creature like myself. That is- if the Queen doesn't wish to be defiled."

"Defile me! Yes! That would be wonderful, Rumplestiltskin,please please"

"Very well. I will be back by the _stroke_ of _midnight_."

He left then, only he didn't return by midnight and Regina ended up falling asleep with her arm curled around the bottle. However, when she was sober in the morning, the repercussions of drinking all of his ale – made for a delicious start to a very new day.


	6. Drunk Regina AND Drunk Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: What if Gold was drunk and so was Regina? Storybooke?
> 
> 'I Pick My Poison' is where Drunk Regina was created.
> 
> Rated T for mentions and hinting of sexual things.

"Emma, Emma, Emma, have you seen Gold?" Regina asked as she wobbled on the heel of her black stilettos. "Emma, can you hear me?"

"Yes, Regina, I can hear you and..no. I haven't seen Gold."

"But-But I need to find him, Emma. I have a really really good task for him and it involves some really vigorous work."

"I don't wa-"

"I'm talking about something dirty, Emma". She said blandly, her eyes sparkling wth the images currently floating to the surface of her mind and Emma could almost swear she could see the exact ones, even if she didn't want to.

"The last time I saw him, they were having a pretty heated argument - Gold and Belle."

"Oh no, I hope she didn't say something that will bruise his ego but then again last time that happened he might as well have bruised something else of mine in a good way…" Regina pointing down and gave Emma an attempt at a wink before turning on her heels, stumbling, then straightening back up and heading for the pawn shop.

"Oh boy."

* * *

Three hours later, Emma had been doing her part in town patrolling when she came up on a light shining deep in the forest. Personally, she wanted to just keep driving and ignore it, but that wouldn't be doing the job right. She climbed out of her vehicle, after putting it in park, and then trudged through the trees. Muck, leaves, twigs galor all meeting with the rubber of her boots - her hands pushing tree branches out of her way.

The clearly where the light had come from was a large floating orb, it hovered around four feet off of the ground and illuminated the surrounding area — allowing Emma's eyes to fall upon two people laying on the ground both bursting with laughter. "What in the hell-"

"Two minutes earlier, Emma, two minutes and you would have seen this sexy imp devil pounding right away at me".

"I"

"It's true, Miss Mills. Savior. I was. We were. Glorious little thing, isn't she? My Queen, my royal nugget, my sweet apple pie."

"Fuck, I love when you talk to me like that." Regina growled and pressed her lips to Gold's, their mouths moving messily against one another that resembled more of a devouring than an actual kiss. The entire campsite smelled of booze and the blonde wondered how much they had actually consumed.

"She tells me you haven't been bringing her to me when she asks? Is that true miss swan lake?"

"What?" The blonde asked, taken aback at the stern tone in his voice.

"Tell him Emma, tell him how mean you've been to me so he can spank you."

"HE is not spanking ME." Emma growled.

"I will." Gold pushed himself onto his feet and the blanket that had laid across his lap fell away. The sound pouring from Regina was something akin to laughter and growing arousal, which honestly sounded more like a strange mewling coyote or something.

"Let him spank you, Emma! Come on Emmaaaa, don't be a sour puss." Regina chirped, her hands hitting the blanket across her lap and tucked beneath her arms.

"Excuse me?" The blonde scoffed.

"You heard her, Miss Swan. Don't make me bend you over my knee." Gold thrust his finger in her direction, all the while Emma tried to keep her eyes on his face. "Hard, isn't it"? The cackle that left his lips was more akin to the one of Te Dark One. He had been referring to her not looking at his manhood.

"Okay, you two have everything under control here. 'I'm going home." Emma hissed, turning on her heels and heading back the way she came.

"Bye Emma! Tell everyone we'll be away for more hours." Regina called back after her, hand frantically waving before Gold literally threw himself onto her.


	7. Dirty Minded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can I get something that could be mistaken for sex but isn't?
> 
> Rated T for implied things as well as Gold's dirty mind.

A sheen of sweat collected on her brow as she pushed out a sigh, the breath heavy as it heaved from her lungs and out into the humid air. Muscles were taut as she clamped her thighs around Rumple's head, teeth tugging at her bottom lip as she tried to keep her limbs from shaking. "Just a little more…"

"Better?" Rumple's voice was rough, dark as he tried to shift his weight just slightly enough to accommodate her, he heard a groan of discomfort from the brunette which only caused a nervous thrill to shoot down his spine. He had never truly done this before, the occasion never coming up at a time he felt generous to give in. "Now?"

"That's it!" She screamed, arching her back as she reached forward, hands outstretched towards the greenery situated in her sitting room. "What do you think?"

Glancing up from between her legs, Regina balanced on his shoulders, he caught sight of the little glowing golden star. "Perfect." December had come to Storybrooke just in time and there was nothing prettier than a tree – even if it would be his very first one. "Henry will love it."

"He better. I think I've strained something." She placed a hand on her stomach having spent the better half of the last two hours decorating the tree, most of which she spent on Gold's shoulders seeing as she couldn't reach the top of the towering thing without his assistance. "Thank you for your help."

"It has been something of an enjoyable task." He admitted as he turned his head to place a chaste kiss on the inside of her bare thigh, the pencil skirt having ridden up during the hoisting her up on his shoulders process; he couldn't have been happier unless she were completely naked on his shoulders at the moment. It was already taking everything in him to not somehow work her around to his face instead.


	8. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a prompt, but it is a short one shot inspired by the stills of Regina + Rumple in the forest.
> 
> Rated G or T.

"Dearie." The familiar voice echoed through her thoughts, pulling her out of the reverie of which she had been using to think on her life thus far. Having intended on using the moment to clear her thoughts.

Looking up she saw him, the one person that had changed more than anyone who once was dark could have hoped for. Him having been the darkest of them all. And as she thought back to their last conversation, she felt a pang of relief flood through her in knowing he was okay. Having convinced herself that she would have been able to tell if anything had happened to him truly wasn't enough. Because in the back of her mind, each moment that passed that he wasn't in Storybrooke had worried her sick. Admitting that would be the last thing she would do though. Then again..they had changed enough so that if she did admit to it – he would probably chuckle and wave it off. "Where in the realms have you been?"

"Here, there." He settled on a vague answer, knowing all too well neither of them really preferred to delve into the truth of the matter. He was here, standing alone in front of her. Deep in the forest that felt like a stranger to them both. "And you?"

"Trading one fight for another. You know how it is."

"Evil never rests." He closed the space between them at that moment, the smile he had on his face at the sight of her not leaving his lips. "That is an outfit made for a warrior."

"You noticed." Instinctively she brought a hand to smooth it out, the leather and fabric warm from the sub belting down upon them. In truth, she had always wanted a compliment such as that. Having worn many outfits during the time in which she came to him for this or that. Always leaving without a word uttered in regards to her attire.

It wouldn't be like him to continue any further, instead he opted for; "This fight you spoke of.." He moved to the side, holding out his arm to her which she happily took with a soft smile creeping onto her lips.

"I'll tell you all about it." They began walking along the path in which she was headed, the wind causing the leaves on the trees to whisper hushed noises along the breeze. "..on one condition.."

"And what is that?" In truth he knew all too well what she would ask of him. Knowing the short amount of time that had passed for her felt more like an eternity to him, yet she somehow always knew when he needed to talk about something. Or when they truly needed one another. He wagered now would be no different.

"You tell me what brought you here. None of us called you. So there's something you're after."

"It will be one long talk." He answered truthfully, taking in a deep breath and reveling at the crisp air entering his lungs..

"That's a good thing. Because this path goes on for quite a bit. And then we'll need to make our way back to the camp also. We have more time than we need."

As if time had never stopped, the curse had never happened and they were but the mere people who once had their eyes set on a goal entirely different than the current ones. Now being more about redemption than revenge – they talked, sharing their adventures and heartache. Both knowing what it feels like to have their hearts broken and dreams shattered. _In this they found comfort._


	9. Rumple Regina + Mouth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated T.

He watched her closely, face tilted downward so as to pretend that he were in the midst of something more important than her. His fingers fiddled away at a concoction of epic proportions while his eyes continued to drink her in like a fine wine; and the very sight was mouth watering. 

Regina sat perched upon one of his black velvet chairs with golden sides. The poise in which she had situated herself brought his attention to her outstretched legs where just an inch or two of her ankle was currently exposed to his gaze. But that wasn’t the main thing that brought his mind to places unknown, no, it had been her mouth.

He watched as her slightly tinted lips were curling around the words of which she were reading; something silly like an enchantment to put up a ward around her meant to keep sound at bay and yet she made it look tantalizing when her mouth would close or open, or when that pink tongue of hers would dart out to lick along dry skin at an attempt to keep them moist.

“Is it up?” He tested to see if the ward had worked; giving her a moment to answer back but when nothing came nor did her head turn – he raised his chin to take in the entirety of her visage. “Excellent work, Regina.”

He took advantage of the enchantment around his pupil and began to hum a tune he had heard once by a riverside as a young lad, a teenager on the cusp of adulthood watching the women in the village wash their shifts and skirts, working away as water rushed along their feet onto the next destination. He had wanted to be that liquid, on the move and finding a place of it’s own, so badly at that age. So badly in fact that he had spent most nights there among those rocks and the rushing stream.

“What tune is that?” Her voice broke him from his reverie and caused the tune to halt in his throat. Hadn’t he been invested in watching her mouth? 

Bringing his animalistic hues back to that delicate face of hers, he parted his lips to speak “How long have you been listening?”

A sly smile tugged at those lips and he could have sworn his jaw had fallen to the floor, but it hadn’t. Muscles pulled taut to keep it from doing so. “Once the enchantment fell away. I couldn’t hold it.”

“Try harder.” He bit out, almost too harsh and inwardly wished he hadn’t done so the second her eye flinched. Rumplestiltskin couldn’t take it back now, so instead he reached forward with his long gold speckled fingers and brushed a thumb lazily over the edge of that beautiful mouth of hers. “Tomorrow. Try harder tomorrow.”

“Will you teach me?” Her voice was soft, like the maidens at the riverside.

His features contorted into a hard mask of confusion at her words.

“The song, will you teach it to me?”

“If you can get the enchantment right, tomorrow, I will.”


	10. Regina Does Something Very Unlikely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: Regina does something very unlikely of her to Rumple by ANON.
> 
> Rated T. Enjoy!

"Is this it?" Rumplestiltskin moves around Regina's bedchamber like smoke, slow and predatory intent on filling the entire space with his scent. His fingers wrapped firmly around a vial of a potion that the brunette had mixed just moments before, moving the vial in a languid motion. She had spent hours on that potion alone and here he stood, in her home, scolding her like a child. "Should I go find the court jester? Pretty sure he could do much better than you are currently, dearie." His eyes glanced up at her for a moment, taking in the look of simmering rage on her features before he tore his gaze away, focusing on anything _but_ the young Queen. Gifting her the moment to be gawked at, wasn't in his scolding technique's - no, that was meant for praise. Regina hadn't done anything to praise her for.

Rumplestiltskin had agreed to teach her, but he hadn't agreed to have his time wasted by someone who wouldn't put one hundred percent of herself into every lesson. He, after all, had spent his time giving her his attention to try and make some of this settle in. Hadn't he?

"You will try again. And keep trying, Regina, until-" His sentence cut off the second something _soft_ collided with his face. What was once a look akin to a displeased teacher was now slowly forming into that of a scowl, then as his eyes fell upon a decorative pillow at his feet - a smirk tugged on his lips. "Did you just throw a pillow at your master, Regina?" Glancing up, he caught sight of her with her hands behind her back as if she regretted the very action the second she had done it. "A little too old for th-" This time he saw it coming as she hurled the pillow, that she had behind her back, at his face - only managing to dodge it by leaping towards the mantle. "You litt-"

"What?" Regina held her chin up high as she stood her ground, feet planted firmly on stone. "Never had a pillow thrown at you before when you're acting cynical?"

"I was acting cyn-" The sentence halted as he flicked the vial out of his grasp and began to round on her, slowly backing her up against the foot of her bed. "Feeling more like a Queen today, are we?" Soft, eager fingertips reached out and traced along her jaw, noting the way she was currently holding herself. Leaning in to make the moment ever the more uncomfortable, he sniffed. She smelled of apples and cinnamon. The shift in the air caused him to realize the second she had begun to hurl another pillow in his direction, only this time she kept in firmly in hand and before it could collide with his face - he caught her by the wrist and squeezed until she dropped it. "Tsk, tsk, tsk." It didn't take much strength to push her back onto her bed and even less to climb onto it after her.

Regina pulled herself higher and higher on the bed, still on her back, as Rumple met her every time as he was hovering above her frame like a snake ready to -

Rumple's hand shot out, fingers grasping her throat and tilting her chin up, eyes burning into her own. Regina's lips were quivering and it took everything in him not to cackle so loud the King would hear. "I-I'm sorry." And that was all it took to help burn away the act, help shift the tables and give him the upper hand.

"No, dearie, you're not. But you will be." And with that he claimed her mouth in such a way that caused her breath to catch in her throat, but his wandering hands caused it to release into his own mouth and he breathed it in as if it were his life source. When his hand found her thighs, a sound that would shame the devil released from Regina's lips and he felt as if he would move heaven and hell to hear it over and over and over again. "Is this where you wanted your little display to end up?" His voice was hoarse, breathless.

"Not exactly. It's better." Hesitant fingers reached up to clasp at the lapels of his crocodile jacket and tugged him harder against her frame, hands stumbling from her thighs to come and rest beside of her head. "Now...teach me something."

With a light cackle, he lifted a hand and flicked his wrist to keep whatever noises the two made within her bedchamber walls away from prying ears.


	11. Roni is singing Christmas songs to tick Weaver off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt via tumblr: Roni is singing Christmas songs in the middle of July just to tick Weaver off. Roni won't shut up until Weaver kisses her.

“Rockin’ around the Christmas tree...” Roni belted out the lyrics as she began stocking up the liquor along the wall, replacing empty bottles with ones that were full to the brim. “..At the Christmas party hop...” 

Weaver had walked in the second the brunette began swaying her hips to the lyrics she had begun singing along to. The song was blasting out from the jukebox in the corner and the detective couldn’t help but shake his head, even if his eyes were having a problem detaching their gaze from the tight jeans that were snug around the bottom of the barkeep. 

“Mistletoe hung where you can see..every couple tries to stop “

“You’re aware..that it’s the middle of July, right?”

“Mmhmm and we’re not open yet.” She answered, turning to face him then with a smirk on her face. The thing was that someone of his position in Hyperion Heights; they always thought they could come and go as they pleased. So, if he were showing up early without proper cause other than to beat the rush -- then she would do as she wanted and sing as many Christmas songs as her heart desired. “Let the Christmas spirit ring, Later we'll have some pumpkin pie and we'll do some caroling..“

“Can I get a whiskey?” 

She did as he asked and placed a tumbler in front of him, then filled it just enough before placing the bottle back on the shelf. It went on like that for thirty minutes. Him asking for refills, trying to talk to her and instead Roni sang Christmas songs after Christmas songs, all with just as much enthusiasm as she could muster while getting everything ready to open for the day.

“Can you stop for a minute with those songs? Put something good on?”

“Oh? You’re still here? And we don’t open for another thirty minutes? How..strange.” The smile that tugged at her lips was absolutely far too gone to hide, she was enjoying this so very much. Getting under each other’s skin had become a hobby, one of which usually ended in tangled limbs and tired muscles but this type of one was long overdue. “ Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, Had a very shiny nose and if you ever saw it.. you would even say it glows “

“Roni....” Finishing off his - fuck he lost count - glass of whiskey, he pushed himself off of the stool and began to make his way to where she was refilling some napkin holders at one of the tables far off near the jukebox.

“All of the other reindeer, Used to laugh and call him names” She wasn’t aware of him sneaking up behind her until he placed a hand on her waist, causing her to yelp before he whirled her around to face him and before she could belt out anything else, he claimed her mouth with his own. 

The tune continued on, but Roni was no longer singing, her mouth far too busy with much more pressing matters, like allowing Weaver’s tongue into it and feeling him coax a moan from deep within her as he deepened the kiss, pulling her closer to his warm body. 

Breaking the kiss, a smirk grew on Weaver’s lips at the sight of her. Eyes wide and seemingly shocked. “Detective. Would you really stoop so low as to stop my singing by kissing me? We’re not even under mistletoe.”

“You should know by now, Roni, that I will do almost anything to get what I want.”

“Looks like I’m going to have to sing to you everyday in order to get this kind of treatment then..” Leaning forward she began nipping at his jaw, hand rising to comb through his short locks. “..since you only kiss me when I’m in the Christmas spirit.”

“How about we make a deal?” 

“What does this entail?” 

“No more Christmas songs until the right time of year and I’ll make it my personal goal to kiss you the second I walk through that door?”

“That might work.” She purred, bringing her lips back to his then adding “But you have to come in when we’re open and not any minute before.”

“Really?”

“Oh? What’s that?” She asked slowly backing away from him, hands going behind her back as she batted her lashes and began in a sing song voice again “Rudolph with your nose so bright..”

“Okay, okay!” He reached forward and brought her flush with his body, lips pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead then agreed to her terms. “You have yourself a deal.”


	12. Original Draft: Dancing In The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is something I scrapped and will not use. But I thought I would go ahead and share just in case anyone wanted to read it.
> 
> Regina/Gold are both completely out of character in this. This was the original draft (completely different than the one I went with) for Dancing In The Dark.

She could feel magic surging from her fingertips as she pushed through the door of the pawnshop, nearly knocking the thing off of it's hinges. Her body is literally buzzing as she strides up to the counter and places heated palms on the surface. "We need to talk, Gold."

"About?" He clasped his hands in front of him, eyes watching as she swallowed hard before answering vaguely.

"I think you know. Or are you too preoccupied to sense it?" In truth she hadn't sensed anything let alone felt this buzz until it had been long enough for the tissues that form the heart to start beating. The entire notion that she could get pregnant had never occurred, even when she had been too busy to notice being this late on her monthly cycle, due to what she had done to herself back in The Enchanted Forest. That potion had been supposed to prevent this from happening, to stop her from ever conceiving a child. If she weren't so excited about actually trying to see this thing through, she would be seething at the man before her. Yet a smile that she hadn't been able to wipe off of her face for the past two weeks had begun to form on her lips again as she saw a light flicker behind his eyes.

"You-"

"Feel that?" She moved around his counter and gripped onto his right hand before placing his palm against the swell of her stomach. "Feel the magic? Tell me you sense it, tell me it's not just inside of me."

"I can sense it."

"And?" Her voice shook, betraying the original tone she had upon first arriving, all of her protective facades fading into the background as his thumb stroked along the fabric of her shirt that felt a little too snug.

"Our magic. It's our magic I can sense and it's-"

"Strong. Powerful."

Gold felt as if everything that had been tearing him down the past few months had finally began to float off of his shoulders only to be replaced by the few words he had uttered to his ex in a moment of anger. "There's going to be a mark on it's head before-"

"I'd like to see someone try. We're the two most powerful practitioners of magic, Rumple. There's no way anyone would even attempt to lay a hand on me or what's growing inside of me. Hell at the height my magic has been I'd probably burn them alive just from one touch."

"You are absolutely buzzing."

"I know. It's been driving me up a wall the past two weeks."

"Why now? Why not when it was conceived?"

"Well, from what I saw when I used a bit of magic to take a peek…It's actually formed a bit, more than it would have been - you know - in the early stages. My hormones have also begun to literally drive up the walls. I've had so many mood swings."

"Of course you have." This time he was smiling, eyes on her stomach while both hands reached out and pressed with palms against the bump. "It's only normal. Regina this is brilliant." He had thought having a child would be completely out of the stars for him considering Belle had all but pushed him away from the one growing in her womb, but this, this little miracle had all but thrown itself at him. Conceived with the one person who had never ceased to make him more than proud, more than enamored. "I-I want to see it."

She reached forward then, as if she had been expecting it and in truth she had. Already having prepared to link the images she saw that now were being pulled up from her memories before she placed her thumbs along his temples, sharing the sight with him using a simple incantation. In truth she had expected something a little different, him possibly not ready or saying something along the lines of how she were going to raise it on her own, which could very well still come tumbling from those lips - but what she was seeing now, feeling, couldn't have been better.

"Beautiful." The words tumbled from his lips before he pulled her close to him, mouth claiming hers in a gentle dance, their lips moving slowly against one another. It felt as if the buzzing in her body doubled or multiplied the second they were tangled in an embrace. They stayed there for a few minutes, kissing, holding, caressing one another. Her hands soon moved to his short hair, fingers dancing through his tresses slowly before they both leaned out of the kiss. Their eyes sought the others, smiles pulling at the corners of their mouths before he spoke again "When can I feel it kick?"

"Around the twenty fifth week at least."

"Why?"

"This is my first pregnancy. At least that's what the information said online when I googled."

"And how far along are you now?"

"A little over three months, so about nine weeks."

He couldn't have held in the excited squeak, seemingly to belong more to his imp half than the human persona, that released from his lips if he had wanted to. "You must be hungry. Craving anything?"

"So this is you when you're excited. I'd hate to see you when it finally gets here."

"I'll kill everyone." He half joked, a sly grin forming on his lips. "Have you thought of names?"

"I haven't even known for long."

"You are three months pregnant."

"And the last two months have been hell. Don't patronize me." She playfully swatted at his chest before pulling out of his embrace, only to be tugged back in. "Clingy too. I should have tried getting knocked up sooner."

"If I had known you could-"

She scoffed, a giggle threatening to bubble up from her chest as she shot back playfully "So I'm only useful to you when I can carry a baby around for nine months."

"Mmhmm." He leaned in again, placing a kiss to her forehead before whispering against her skin "You are not raising this child alone."

"I sort of caught on to that the second you turned into 'Proud Daddy of the year'." She pressed her lips to his chin in a chaste kiss, then mumbled "I think you said something about food earlier. I could kill for a slice of apple pie. Or two slices." As his hold on her loosened, she began making her way towards the door with Gold following close behind.

"Have you been eating well? You should be eating for two, you know. And what about vitamins? You're not practicing any magic that could hurt you or the baby? We need to tell everyone so they don't send you on these goose chases they all like to go on. You shouldn't be doing anything strenuous. I think I should come live with you for the rest of your trimesters. Anything you need, just tell me. I don't care if it is five in the morning and I am asleep. I do not want you going off on your own to get anything." The words were pouring from his lips without any space for her to answer as they made their way out of the shop, her cackle could probably be heard down the street as she tried to do her best to make a mental note to slowly answer him over her slices of pie with whipped cream and maybe some melted caramel on top.


	13. Serial Killer: Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short little idea I had where Gold is a murderer, serial killer, whatnot. And he has currently evaded the police by either pinning crimes on other people or by being very skilled in this endeavor of his. It's not thought through, it's not something big, it's just a little one shot that I was inspired for upon seeing a gif on my tumblr dashboard.
> 
> AU.

Slowly, **Gold** buttoned up his vest, one at a time. Cold, emotionless eyes ran over the scene before him as he dressed himself. The lifeless body of yet another one of his victims lay beneath the golden sheets, a message to the police so they would know exactly who claimed this beauty that lay in the middle of some small hotel room with lips as red as blood and skin as pale as snow. Someone who no one would miss, but _**he**_ would.

He'd miss the look of surprise in her eyes when rough precise fingers wrapped around a delicate, soft, throat. He, alone, would miss the nails of life digging into the latex gloves he had worn before taking her life.

 _This_ would not be his masterpiece. _She_ had been a spur of the moment need, a lust filled haze that had overcome him the second she flashed him that smile in the bar, the moment she slid onto the stool next to him. If Gold could, he would mark her with his name, brand her so he could remind himself the next victim would be better. _More_ somehow with a scene as gruesome as he could, as creative as his master hands could construct. Not just a _sleeping beauty_ for others to cry over as if they care.

* * *

"I don't get it." Regina scoffed, hands on her hips as skilled eyes washed over the scene before them. One of the maids had found her like this, naked and covered in a golden sheet with eyes gauged out and replaced by white roses. "It's like he wanted it to be something more. Something like the scene back in Millford Grove. Elaborate and precise, but this screams hasty confusion."

"D'you think he was in a hurry?"

Sighing, she stepped closer, leaning just enough to get a good look at those haunting budding flowers stuck where they don't belong. "No. There's no heat coming off of her skin. The blood is dried, dark, she's been here longer than we think…Any DNA?"

"None. After we did the sweep, we checked the body and there's nothing."

"What are the papers calling him now?"

"You know the legend about the imp that could spin gold?"

"The one where the woman had to guess his name correctly?"

"Yes. That one. He's known as Rumplestiltskin to all news outlets."

"Any way we can stop them from spinning that?" The pun was not lost on her as she glanced towards Zelena who in turn shook her head in response.

* * *

He watched her from afar through his camera lens, zooming in on her radiant features with precision, lips parted as he watched her walk out of the hotel with confusion tugging at her features.

Part of him wondered if he could allow her to figure him out, to link everything to him and become popular for catching the spinner of gold – the image of standing behind a cell with her on the other side, trying to coax answers out of him caused his mouth to water.

Regina was only a profiler for the FBI and yet; he wanted her more than any victim he had laid his hands upon in the past twelve years. This small flicker of interest had slowly bloomed into more of an obsession.

 _What would it feel like to wrap my hands around that pretty little throat of yours_ ; he thought, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.


	14. Roni/Weaver exchange gifts at Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is before the winter finale. Lucy is not in the hospital. Regina is awake. Rumple is awake.
> 
> Prompt via gimadca: could you write a fic when Roni and Weaver are awake and they exchange gifts at Christmas?
> 
> I hope this works! :)

Christmas had been a holiday that Roni, no, Regina had learned to love long ago. Thanks to early morning wake up calls of ''Santa has been here!'. Henry had been the one and only person who could make her appreciate such a holiday during the hectic moments in her life when she feared she would be alone. This year, was different in many ways. Henry wouldn't be waking her up early morning calling to her about how Santa had visited in the night and she wouldn't be watching a beaming youthful face glance up at her as he ripped open wrapping paper and found exactly what he had wished for on his list.

"Lucy loved everything." Henry states, placing his hands on the bar. Even though he had no idea that Lucy was her granddaughter, he still had a smile on his face that allowed Regina to find comfort in the fact that she had indeed picked up on something the young girl had wanted. "Do you thin Jacinda liked the gift that I got her?"

"Of course, she did." Regina wanted to reach out and grasp his hand in hers, but she fought it with everything she had in her. Tonight wouldn't be the night she would try and keep these two apart. Even if she had purposefully removed ALL mistletoe from the premises — better safe than sorry. Hell would freeze over before she would be the cause of losing her son on a holiday. "But, I think it would be nice of you if you could...help Alice get home. She's had way too much eggnog and she's stumbling out of the door instead of walking." She watched as Henry fought the urge to not be a good person, to instead walk Jacinda home. Doing as he was taught, he chose the right thing and gave her a small smile before walking over to Jacinda, letting her know he would see her tomorrow and then heading in the direction of where Alice was stumbling.

"Thank you for doing this." Jacinda said as she tilted her head in the direction of her child who was currently poking at something Weaver was holding up and pretending not to understand. "I'm still not sure why the detective came or why Alice was here.."

"They were already drinking before you guys arrived." It had been the truth, they were talking at a booth in the back but when Lucy squealed from the first gift, they both slowly gravitated towards the happy commotion and then were practically pulling jokes out of their hats and enjoying the small festivities being had. "No idea why they joined in, but it's better than being alone on the holidays." That much was true, she could remember the moments she had spent alone all of her life during holidays. That being the sole purpose of keeping the bars doors open all day and until midnight, when the holiday would be over.

"Still, I am grateful. Thank you. We'll be heading home, I hope you had a good time too." Jacinda's hand reached for Regina's, giving it a squeeze before heading over to Lucy who still wasn't getting why Weaver seemed so stumped by something so simple. Both Mother and Daughter gathered up their things and headed out of the door, onto the street and bound for home.

Weaver stood and began gathering up the shreds of wrapping paper that had scattered in the gift opening frenzy. Regina gripped a bottle of whiskey, turned the lid and headed in the direction of her former mentor. "Thirsty?" Offering it to him, she watched as he balled the wrapping paper up, aimed for the trash bin and got it in on the first try. A smug smile tugged at his lips as he reached for the bottle and took it from the bartender, bringing it to his lips and taking a long swig. "Nice shot. But you missed one."

The detective turned in the direction in which she was nodding, bringing the bottle away from his mouth he noticed a wrapped gift beneath the tree with a decorative message scribbled on a tag. "You bought me a gift for Christmas?" He asked, brow cocked up high as he seemed to shift on his feet. "Here I thought, this bottle would be it." Holding up the scotch whisky, he gave it a swirl as a smirk tugged at the corners of his lips.

"Oh, I have three bottles over there ready to go. I know how much you seem to like it...now." The final word seemed to lost to the detective, she had meant it as a nod to the same exact brand he kept in the back of his pawn shop for years and yet now; he seemed to have a taste for it more often than back then. "...anyway. Open it." She knew he was awake and if anything would prove it, her second gift would. But the first would have to do for the time being.

Hesitantly, he lowered the bottle and placed it on a nearby table, then turned and walked towards the tree. Weaver knew she had something up her sleeve, something meant to shake him into telling her who he was and yet he couldn't quite allow himself that luxury, not yet. Reaching for the gift, he then stood and gave it a shake for good measure before plucking at the wrapping. "You shouldn't go through trouble to get me anything." His words were soft, yet devoid of any specific emotion as he sat down against the sofa and began looking through the bundle that had been tied together with a golden ribbon. He could comment on the small notion at whom he used to be, but he wouldn't, not yet. She had gifted him a very intricately bound leather notebook that would fit perfectly to hold case information in or hell, even tidbits he knew to have led him here. The second item was a pair of rich leather gloves, those he always needed. Third, a spool of golden thread with a key tied to the end. Glancing up, he cocked his head to the side in a silent question.

Regina angled her body just slightly then raised her arm, pointing in the direction of the keg room. Pushing himself onto his feet, he laid everything down on the couch apart from the spool and the key, then headed in the direction she had directed him. "Don't think you're out of the woods yet." He leaned near her as she sidled up beside him, shoulders brushing just slightly. "I have your gift in the car."

"You got me something?" Regina asked, completely taken aback.

"I did." He admitted, shooting her a once over before he thrust the key into the lock and turned it, hearing it click — he pushed it open. Regina reached past him and flicked on the light, his eyes falling on the contents before him. "What the—"

"I maxed out a few credit cards...but..." Her eyes were drinking in his reaction and as much as Rumplestiltskin could mask anything; he couldn't mask this. "..Merry Christmas, Rumple."

She had scattered straw on the floor along an antique spinning wheel. Of course, this land didn't have magic, but here a wheel sat and here he was itching to get his hands on it. His mind could really settle down when at the wheel, all thoughts and emotions could be worked out.. "Where did you?" He asked, bringing himself closer to get a good look at what was on the seat. Reaching down, he pulled the leather bound book up closer to himself, fingers flicking it open and eyes wandering over the Latin text. It was a fourteenth century Grimoire. "..this—"

"As it happens, this land might not have a lot of magic, but they still have these and they believe in them heavily, so.."

"If you're not home..." He began, recounting a moment when Regina had spent two weeks with him and felt homesick. She had found the line in a book and the next thing he knew, she had turned her chambers into something that resembled her bedchamber.

"..find it in the air around you, find it in the fabric of a woven carpet, find it in those you see."

"Regina.."

"Merry Christmas, Rumple."

"Merry Christmas." He turned to her then, his eyes giving away to his emotions as he closed the space between him and his apprentice, arms snaking around her waist and pulling her flush to himself. "You always find a way to shake me. Test me. Regardless of how many times you've failed, you still try and every so often — you succeed."

"As do you, with me. Though, you are more successful than not."

"Now my gift is a little off kilter. I had meant to make up some elaborate story about why I had chosen it in the first place, just to ruffle your feathers, but now—now you know." He had his reasons for why he hadn't told her in the first place, but maybe there were other means of convincing her to go and find her sister, to bring Zelena back here because they needed the entire team together, he ones who were fighting this fight long before the curse. "I'll be right back."

Regina walked over to the straw after he left and bent to pick up a piece, her fingers running along it as she had done years ago, back in his castle. Always curious about how he could turn it into gold, how he had taught her mother to do the same.

"Here we are.." He stated as he walked through the threshold, a wrapped gift in his hands as he gave her a soft smile that looked more like a smirk than anything. He had packed it all in a generously sized box and wrapped it the best he could, given it wasn't anything like those gifts on the films that they played late at night, but it was nice, paper tucked and taped where it should be, crisp smooth sides, a black bow wrapped around gold gift shiny paper. Their colors.

She accepted the gift from him and sat down on the floor, Weaver joining shortly after, then she began to unwrap it, fingers slipping beneath the paper and tugging in a manner that reminded her of how her Mother told her Queen's were supposed to unwrap gifts. With poise and a patience that knows no bounds. Once the paper was gone, she opened the box and peaked inside — a smile soon tugged at the corners of her lips as she ran her hands inside over two bottles of home brewed apple brandy, a couple of books that seemed to be about Snow White and the Evil Queen ( no doubt that would have gotten under her skin had he not given way to him being awake now), A few Asgard's that would indeed prove to be much better than the ones she had been using lately. Seeing as these resembled more of her style back in the enchanted forest. Pulling out the last two objects, she sat them on her lap. One was wrapped in a cloth as smooth as silk, golden and striking against the light in the room. She gripped the fabric with hesitant fingers and slid it off, the item coming into view.

A looking glass. Hand held and somewhat small. It resembled that of the mirror she had long ago, it reminded her of home. Of Storybrooke and of the place she had called the same back in The Enchanted Forest. It also reminded her of how far she had come just to be here, in this realm with no magic, and on the side of good. "Thank you." Laying it down against the silk cover, she moved onto the little golden box and slowly opened it, revealing a golden anklet with charms on it. Not really her style, but the charms warmed her heart like nothing else. They each represented parts of her life.

Reaching her hand towards it, she plucked it from it's box and held it up, examining it in the light as Weaver took her foot into his lap and began rolling up the fabric of her jeans nearest her right ankle, then he held his hand out. She handed it to him, not wanting to let the charms go but they would soon be on her ankle. Close to her. "There's one on there for my mother and my father." She stated, watching as he delicately clasped it. "And one for Henry. One for you. One for Hwin. One of Rocinante. Thank you. Thank you, Rumple. Truly."

"It should make you feel closer to home than you were before."

"Having you awake and on my side makes me closer to home. We have to find a way around the curse."

"And we will. I promise you."

When his hand closed around the anklet and her skin, she gave him a warm smile because he had never truly let her down in his promises and she was sure this time would be no different.


	15. Christmas Tree Topper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina has a special surprise for Gold's first Christmas.

"What's this?" Gold asked pointing to an unlabeled box nearest his feet as he waited for Regina to bring in a platter of snacks for the two of them. Christmas songs were belting out through the speakers of the radio situated nearest the mantel.

Holding onto a platter of cheeses, meats and a few different types or breads and crackers, Regina glanced down where his finger was pointing. Bending at her waist, she placed the platter on the coffee table and made her way over to where he stood, still in his expensive suit. "The tree, it's the tree. I think.."

"It's not big enough to be the tree." He sighed, pulling his dagger out from his coat and setting to cutting the tape from the box. Setting it aside, he pulled open the lid and glanced inside, hand disappearing for a second or two so that he could grasp onto something hidden within it. "Fuck me, it is the tree." Pulling, he yanked out the top of it and held it up for the mayor to see. "How did you fit it in there?"

"Easily, it comes apart, Gold. It's not together the second you put it away."

"I know that." He hissed as he began to pick the pieces out of the box and place them aside for assembling. In truth, he had no clue about anything pertaining to this. Rumple had never decorated for the holiday before, not having a family to decorate for and not wanting to pretend to be in the spirit when in realty it had only ever made him feel lonely. "Where is the..the thing that goes on top?"

"Christmas Tree Topper. It's in the leather box over there..." Red lacquered nails pointed in the direction of a box nestled between two bundles of golden garland. She watched as he made his way over to the box and wondered if he noticed the fabric looking very similar to that of the outfit he appeared to her in on the first night they met in her bedchamber.

"Oh?" With the box in hand, he turned to face her, a soft doubting smile tugging at his lips, eyes glistening as he tried to fight the urge to kiss her right then and there. "You sly little.."

Eyebrows arched as she watched him pull the figures out from the box, both resembling the Evil Queen and the Dark One coated in a shiny gold. "What do you think?"

"It's perfect." Beaming, he placed it on the coffee table then crossed the room to walk towards Regina, arm snaking around her waist and pulling her flush to him. "Thank you."

"And who's your favorite pupil?"

"Much more than that, don't you think?" With that his mouth claimed hers in a soft, sensual kiss. Their lips moving like waves lapping a shore as they both lost sight of what they had been doing seconds before and instead on the warmth of their bodies as they held each other close.


	16. King Leopold holds a Christmas ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Leopold holds a Christmas ball

The decorations inside of the castle were breathtaking. Regina couldn't help but want to reach out and touch _everything_ ; though she refrained from doing so due to it being unseemly for a Queen to take such liberties when such would make her seem more like a curious child instead of the wife to a beloved monarch.

"Lord and Lady Milford." The squire belted out above the music as guests slowly began to filter into the great hall.

The King and Queen were seated against ornate chairs, with backs as tall as half of the wall that lead up to arched ceilings. They both awaited each guest, allowing all to greet them one by one personally. Regina tired of this nonsense, the things her Mother would surely be loving if she were here and her daughter hadn't pushed her through the mirror. A smile tugged at her lips, genuine, as opposed to the one that had been plastered on her features for the past two hours they had spent greeting these stuck up people who thought titles meant everything when in fact, it did not.

"Might I say, what a lovely dress my Queen." Lady Milford seemed to have rehearsed the line numerous times, for the way the compliment spilled from her lips caused Regina's stomach to jolt. No one, not one person thus far had given her such a compliment, nor seemed as though they cared she were there. Apart from the normal kiss to the top of her hand and a bow or curtsy; The Queen did not compare to that of Snow White.

Yet Regina swallowed the urge to scowl and instead opted for a, very practiced, look of humble stature. "When our King says that he will throw a ball to outshine all before it; one must employ the best seamstress in all the lands." A compliment towards the creator of her assemble without seeming shy, ungrateful or completely dull. And with that the lady moved onto the King, where she presented him with a playful, flirt of a giggle. It wouldn't have grated on Regina's nerves if the King hadn't given the woman more attention than he had his wife. The dress alone had been meant to send his head turning towards Regina; but what did it get? _Lovely dress dear. Oh! Look at Snow, how she shimmers and sparkles. The fairest of the ball; that she will be._

Groaning, she adjusted her posture, trying hard not to pay attention to the ache occurring in her back and rump, how she wished to dance or find a place where she could sneak away and drink some cider – like she had done when she were younger.

They spent another hour in the uncomfortable thrones before the last of the guests had poured through the doors and greeted them. As soon as the coast was clear, Regina pushed herself up onto her very uncomfortable shoes and turned towards her husband. "I believe it is the waltz." She motioned towards the sea of dancers on the floor. To that the king gave a nod, held up his glass and brought it to his lips.

"That it is, my Queen."

Cocking a brow, she turned on her heels and sauntered off towards the buffet table, eyeing the immense amounts of lavish goods decorating the table as if they intended on feeding the entire kingdom. She couldn't help but wonder if they were to waste so much food, why not invite everyone regardless of title?

"A bit much, isn't it?" The tone could not have caused any other reaction in the young Queen, other than excitement.

"Rum-"

"At your service." He took an extravagant bow, but never took his eyes off of her.

"Your name was not called. How did you-"

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." He wagged a long gold flecked finger in her direction, a sly playful smile plastered on his lips. "You should know me by now, dearie."

In truth they had only been training for a few fortnights and yet he never failed to make any moment one that she wished would last longer than the next. "I agree, however. It is way too much. I believe we could feed the entirety of the village."

"With the lack of goods lately, it would be of no protest. You would be correct." He slipped a little closer to her, his leg brushing against her skirts and causing the cage to sway, almost making Regina lose her balance, but she was quick to correct her footing to accommodate the new stance.

"Why are you here?" She asked, hoping it wouldn't seem ungrateful or unwanted. More than anything, she was happy to see him here tonight regardless of why he had come or the means of which he would no doubt conduct during the ball. "Do you have business to attend to? Some ancient relic in need of collecting?"

"My my my, very nosy, are we not?" Once again, he dared to teeter on the edge of boundaries known among the higher class, his body curling inward just a hair, fingers dancing dangerously close to hers.

"Very." The word was airy, breathless as it left her lips and she couldn't help the heat that caused pink to form along the apples of her cheeks. "Oh, Happy Christmas."

A giggle bubbled from within him, lifting his hand up he held it out, stepping one foot towards the dance floor while the toe of his shoe pointed upward; "May I have this dance?"

Her heart sprang up into her throat, her head felt light; she accepted his hand and allowed her mentor to lead her out onto the dance floor regardless of him not having asked her husband's permission first. "I thought you would never ask." he pulled her as close to him as the dance would allow and began to waltz along with the rest of the party. Yet Regina felt that as soon as he held her, the entire world had melted away. What once had been a dull and dreary evening, now shone as if the sun had been lassoed into the very room.

The moment felt as if it lasted only but a few seconds, the music slowly dying away as the dance slowed down to an end, but before Regina could curtsy; he had whirled her behind a large statue of the King, out of view of the entirety of the well-to-do in the Kingdom. "What-"

His finger shot up to her lips as he watched her with curiosity. Eyes washing along her frame from head to toe, drinking in the exquisite gown that clung to her frame, the fabric cascading like an ocean of silk down to the floor and the bust of the attire that was taut, pulled against a straining corset that pushed her bosom up into impossible form. The finger against her lip slipped down her chin, then against her throat and the minute it reached her chest - his other hand joined and cupped her in a way that was very unlike a gentleman.

Regina's breath hitched in her throat at the gesture, the act itself had never been done to her. Though she allowed him his liberties and couldn't help but blush at the knowledge that she would have allowed him anything had he asked. But he didn't, he did not ask. Instead, he leaned in and gave her a sniff, fingers still as statues against her trussed up bosom.

"I-Rumple-" She wanted to urge him to do something; _anything_. And so she said the only thing that would come out - "I rather enjoy it when you place your hands on me."

"Do you, dearie?" With the slightest amount of effort, he had her against the statue in seconds, hands sliding down to grip at her cinched waist as his lips claimed her throat in a way very unfitting to do to someone betrothed to a king, and yet Rumplestiltskin knew no fear of monarchs nor men who thought themselves worthy of any title that could insist they had power - when he in fact - they had none.

Regina bit down hard on her lower lip to try and keep herself from emitting any noise that should never come from a Queen, and yet her fingers sought his soft curls. "Rumplestiltskin..I-Thank you.."

And just like that he backed away, hands coming to clasp behind himself as he eyed her. The color of his irises were brighter somehow, as if emotions could change them depending on how immense he felt such. "Know that no matter how long you are married to that King, he will never show you anything like I have tonight. That passion, that desire... it only works with your simmering rage that mirrors my own. Keep that in mind, Regina. You will do well to accept your King and Kingdom as they are; flawed and unwilling to see the woman I do. The Queen that I do."

With that, he flicked his arms up, a twitch of his wrist and a plume of purple smoke engulfed him. When it cleared, he was gone and Regina slowly pondered on his words, wondering if indeed her efforts to try and sway the kingdom were for not.

 


	17. Rumple and Regina wait for Santa Clause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumple and Regina wait for Santa Clause.  
> Enchanted Forest. Evil Queen era.

"He's not coming." The Evil Queen leaned her head back, tearing her eyes away from the fireplace that was currently not lit due to the fact that she and her mentor were currently awaiting a jolly good fellow. "What time is it?"

"Late." Rumple stated, lips pursed as he kept his eyes trained on the fireplace.

"Did they say he has a sleigh?" She laid her head down against the bearskin rug, eyes drinking in the vision beside of her. Rumplestiltskin was laying with her, bare from the waist up, and shining in the candlelight as if he were made of pure gold. "Hmm?" Reaching out, she placed a hand along his back, nails scratching their way to the waistband of his leather pants.

"Yes. With reindeer." Sighing, he turned his face in her direction, brow cocked as he watched a devilish expression play on her features. "Regina, we must concentrate. We will miss him if we don't."

"I hate concentrating.." Playfully, she lifted her leg and placed it over his, leaning into him so that her teeth could grip the skin of his bicep just enough to cause a tiny ounce of pressure. They had spent most of the day rolling around on the rug together, in a fit full of bliss and pleasure. Not without pain, of course, they could never forget the pain as it was so deliciously needed. "...why are you so set on seeing this jolly Saint Nicholas?"

"I have my reasons." Turning his attention back to the fireplace he noticed ten decorated boxes nearest the tree and then the boisterous chuckle that sounded outside, above the castle. "Really? Ridiculous." With the flick of his wrist a jolly good fellow appeared before them, tied to a chair that was decorated in candy. "Why do you give me coal?"

The poor guy looked around the room and sighed when he realized the two had been drinking. Empty bottles were scattered around in places that bottles just shouldn't be left for the fear of being stepped upon or shattering. Why hadn't he skipped this place tonight? "I give you coal because you are on the naughty list."

"Regina has covered the naughty bit. Now; why do you give me coal?" Pushing himself onto his feet, the imp crossed his arms in front of his chest. "And why didn't you give me gifts when I was a child? I had no father. No money. I could have used some joy."

"You're...over three hundred years old, Rumplestiltskin."

"And you are well over that, Nicholas. Now...why...did you not give me presents when I was a young boy?"

The Queen sighed and rolled over onto her back, glancing up at the arches of the ceiling. Sadly; she did not care for such questions nor did she mind getting coal as that was used in many many things and whatever else she wanted, she could just get on her own. Then again; so could Rumplestiltskin. "Why does it matter?"

"The principle of it all." He stated, not even looking in her direction. "Well? Or shall I send you some place where Christmas never comes?"

"Like that Halloween all the time place?"

"Precisely."

When the jolly man refused to answer, Rumplestiltskin did exactly as he had said he would. He sent him some place he would never have to worry about running into the imp again. "Who will be Santa now?"

"You could be. The Imp who stole Christmas."

They both burst into a fit of giggles fueled by booze and decided to head up onto that sleigh of his and deliver the gifts themselves. Even if they hadn't accounted for it being harder than it looked.


	18. Gold and Henry have a chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt via: AglaiaWar
> 
> Set in the Dancing In The Dark verse.
> 
> This is a scene mentioned in chapter 4 by Henry in regards to him finding out about his Mom and Gold.

Lately, Henry Noted, his Mom had been skirting around things. Such as when Henry found a sock on the stairs that would not be something his Mom would wear. Then there was the moment that they were out of Snickerdoodle cookies and she seemed to quickly note how she ate them all; when he knew she wouldn't have eaten the rest of them by herself unless she wanted to have the world's worst belly ache.

None of it really settled with him until he saw Gold's car outside one morning, however by the time he made his way downstairs — it was gone. That morning, his Mom smiled more often than usual and even made his favorite breakfast and allowed him to order pizza that night. Her mood had significantly changed over the past few months. Gold and his Mom, though? He wasn't sure what to think or if his assumptions would be correct. In fact, he could be completely wrong and instead they could be working on something instead of getting close.

Now, as he stood in the doorway of the kitchen in his favorite blue pjs, everything seemed to click into place. His original doubts were slowly fading into the background — so much so that he had to remind himself who exactly the man was; Rumplestiltskin. "Mr. Gold?" He crossed his arms over his chest as he gazed at the back of the man so many knew always had an agenda.

The man turned, hand deep in a bag of snickerdoodles, eyes wide. Somehow the boy couldn't imagine this version of him as evil. He stood there, sweets in hand, and in rumpled trousers with a very wrinkled dress shirt that was not tucked or as precisely done up as usual. "Henry..." Swallowing, the man crossed the space between the two of them and peaked around the corner of the doorway, satisfied with his findings he shot the boy a grimace. "Late night snack?" Handing him the snickerdoodle bag, he walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of milk before turning to him. "Milk?"

Henry nodded, placing the bag of cookies on the table before reaching for a plate to set them out on so that he could warm them up. "You..slept here?" The boy asked, brow shooting up in a questioning manner. Placing the plate on the counter, he began to dig into the bag and retrieve cookie after cookie as he set them against the plate. His eyes shot down to Gold's feet, noticing the same exact socks that he had found on the stairs. "Also, you left one of your socks here a bit ago."

"Couldn't sleep." Was his answer, regardless of wanting to skate around the question itself. "Wake up?" He retrieved two glasses and began to pour a generous amount of milk into each before deciding he wouldn't talk about the missing sock. In fact, he had noticed it missing and having to return home without the match had left his entire day off for the teeniest second. That was until he could remember he had many others just like it and hoped no one would have found the missing one. Turns out; they had.

"Yeah, had a nightmare." Henry remembered the feeling of falling and wondering how high up he must have been in order to fall for as long as he had. The birds were pecking at his arms and he wanted nothing more than to be back in the safety of his bedroom; only to fall from his bed the second he woke up.

"Are you prone to nightmares or is this a new occurrence?" Gold's idea of small talk seemed to make the boy smile, a look very warming to the heart from someone as dear as he was to the woman that Gold had very immense feelings for. He watched Henry slide the plate of cookies into the microwave, press two buttons then hit another in order for the glass plate at the bottom of it to start spinning.

"I don't know. What kind of question is that?" Henry asked, watching Gold's shoulders lift for a second and then slump, his own version of a shrug that looked more defeated than anything. He remembered the story of Bae and how Rumple had once been a father to a young boy before he chose power over his own son. "I can see that you're trying really hard here." He opened the microwave before the loud beeping could commence, afraid it might wake his Mom. Then pulled the plate out, shut the door as softly as he could, then brought it over to the island in the middle of the room where Gold was. "But; you're out of practice. And you don't know how kids these days are, so I'll cut you some slack."

"How gracious of you." The pawnbroker touched one of the cookies before pulling his hand back, settling on the fact that they were too hot to eat right now. So he took to grabbing his glass and bringing it to his mouth, using drinking milk as an excuse to not speak.

"Why are you here?" He probed, taking one of the hot cookies in hand and dunking it into his glass of milk before hesitantly nibbling. The milk had cooled it down slightly, though the middle of it still maintained it's heat.

"Midnight snack." He answered, not touching upon the actual meaning that the boy had meant. He would play the fool until he no longer could, because ripping the opportunity of telling her son about them was the last thing that he wanted to do. Regina had every right to be the one to break the news and had he not felt the need for more of these damn cookies, he wouldn't have put himself or Henry in this type of situation. Poor kid; he thought.

Sighing, he grabbed another cookie and dipped it into his milk, this time he held it there while his he shot a scowl at the man currently taking his chances with the hot cookie — dipping it into his own glass of milk. "You know that's not what I meant."

"I know, Henry." He stated his answer, voice not like how others seemed to speak to him. Instead, Gold was speaking to Henry as if he were his equal. "Your Mother should talk to you about this. Not me." This time he ate the cookie, happy with the decision of dipping it in the milk as it seemed to add a much better taste. Why did he only ever indulge in sweets like this at Regina's house? He could never find the need for such inside of his own manor.

"Well, she's not talking to me about it. She hasn't talked to be about it since it started, I wager. And by the fact that you're spending the night here.. It's been going on longer than I've been aware." The facts were easy to notice when he actually gave it more thought, but he couldn't just continue to guess regardless of if he were right or not. "So, that leaves you. You're aware that I deserve an answer. I can't just keep pretending like I don't see the changes. She's smiling, her cooking even tastes better and not to mention I've caught her humming while cleaning. That's something Mary Margaret does and not my Mom."

"You are one very perceptive young man." Sighing, he walked over to the counter and wiped his hands on a dish cloth, back to Henry as he spoke. "Your Mother must not know that I've told you. She deserves to tell you when she is ready and not a second before. Do you understand?"

"Yes." In truth, he did. Henry had always believed in the option to choose between knowledge or ignorance. Right now, he chose knowledge when until his Mom would be ready — he would fake ignorance. "I won't say a word until then." He could hear the clock _tick,tick,tock_ as he waited, but quickly added in "I won't say a word to anyone." because in some ways he knew that was what Gold needed to hear before divulging what Henry guessed was true.

"We have been seeing each other outside of normal means. In truth, we have not hidden it — in the slightest. But no one knows it to be the truth yet. For now, it is a rumor and it will continue to be until Regina confirms it or I do. We did not want you to know yet, she's not ready and she believes you might think of her as stepping a foot in the wrong direction; so to speak."

"I'll think she's going back instead of forward." Henry used his words to paint the picture better, trying to allow the cogs in his brain to snag onto the emotions his Mom must be feeling. "I know I've been hard to convince before but she must know that if you two are really in this for each other and not for dark means — then I'm fine with it."

"Are you?" Now, Gold turned to face his grandson — awkward — and clasped his hands in front of himself as he waited for the young man's answer. If only Regina could see Henry now, looking as though everything had finally snapped into place and actually looking out for his Mother and her feelings.

"I am. She seems happy. She's humming when cleaning, I mean come on.." Shrugging, he continued nibbling at the cookies and dipping them into his milk. "How long?"

"A while." He admitted before deciding to make one thing clear; "Belle and I are no longer seeing one another. Just in case you were worried about my loyalty to your Mother." Shifting on his feet, he then moved back to where he had been at the island and began to drink the rest of his snickerdoodle flavored milk.

"I wasn't but the fact that you took that into consideration means more." He knew of the past between Gold and Belle, he also knew what Belle's reasons were for not allowing Gold into her life or the child's life for that matter and in most ways, he couldn't blame the woman. However; seeing Gold as he was now and how seemingly careful he had been to make sure Regina had all of the cards in regards to Henry knowing — he couldn't help but wonder if maybe Belle might be wrong about the pawnbroker. "So Mom won't find out that I know. I'll make sure of it. No one else will either, not until she's ready." He wrapped a couple of cookies up in napkin and turned to leave.

"Thank you." The grateful tone in his voice was not lost on him nor on Henry; because he truly felt gratitude towards the young man in ways he couldn't even admit to himself. The boy had changed his Queen, had allowed her to feel a void in her heart and indeed — made her into the one person Gold could never have; a good one with good intentions.

Nodding, Henry then headed up the stairs to his bedroom where he put the cookies on his nightstand and quickly got back beneath his blankets. As his eyes closed and his dreams began to swirl in the vast ocean of his mind, he smiled to himself hoping that if Gold could show this side of himself that maybe his Mom wasn't the only one happy by the pairing.


	19. Rumple watches Regina sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumple watches Regina sleep  
> What ifffff Rumple had another reason to fake the heart not working for Daniel.
> 
> So here is a little something something. Me stretching my fingers, mostly.
> 
> Rated T.

Rumplestiltskin glanced over her slumbering frame. She had stayed at his castle for hours this morn, having spent most of it trying to convince him that she no longer harbored such silly notions as bringing her dead beau back to life; but she forgets — and quite often too — that he knows her better than she knows herself.

He had put many measures in place for her little idea to not work. Convincing Victor to fake such a thing had been easy; he needed a magical heart and the love he bore for his brother could cause him to do or say anything just to help bring him back to life.

But the imp knew, he knew what would come of the brother the second the heart was within his chest cavity. The same thing would happen to Daniel and Regina, he knew, would be reduced to choosing to kill the man she believes she loves or die trying to soothe a beast that could do more damage than not to the young budding apprentice. She had yet to be able to rip a heart from a chest, even if Rumplestiltskin knew she were capable, she wouldn't have time to rip out Daniel's and crush it before he could crush her.

Regardless of having the need to save her life, he would make sure the two involved thought his intentions were the ones that would push her to become darker, set on her revenge. And the fact of him wanting to save her life would go unmentioned to anyone, he would keep that secret with him.

Ignorance is bliss; he reminded himself as he tried to shake the glimpse into that version of the future out of his head, the images were churning his stomach, seeing Regina covered in blood and begging someone who was no longer there to stop and halt and-

Sighing, Rumplestiltskin stepped out from the shadows and closer to the bed in which his future monster was laying, her face devoid of the evil glint or confidence the Queen would have within a short time. Instead, what his eyes washed over, was a desperate and confused young woman. The entirety of her frame screamed to him to reach out and soothe the nerves that had been damaged on her journey to him, her eyes looked swollen as if she had been crying before falling into a deep sleep. Her fingers were curled in a fist, gripping at the soft blankets that covered her from gazing eyes.

Reaching out, he gingerly ran the back of his fingertips along her cheek and with the slightest of effort he closed his eyes and channeled his magic into her, painting a picture perfect dream that he hoped would help soothe the ache her heart went through during the daytime.

As soon as he felt the body beneath his fingertips give, push back against his magic, he broke off the channeling — knowing that he had put enough into it, as much as she could handle, so that it would last for the next few hours as she slept. Using her in this way always caused his heart pain and yet they had been here before, in this same dance, but it was high time they got it right.

"Sleep well, Regina."

His voice was but a whisper and yet he watched as her body responded to him when her mind couldn't. Her lips tugged into a sleep, drowsy and slanted, smile that only helped soothe his guilt. That would be enough, the slight touches — the soft smiles, to tide him over for the day and keep him from venting his woes in a spinning session.

Drifting back into the shadows of her room, he closed his eyes and allowed his magic to find the dreams he placed in her mind — he stood there, silently, watching as she lived a life without magic within the safety of her mind. The world he had built for her dreams so that she could go there anytime her body would need a release, a moment of peace and maybe — just maybe — he would join her there on nights he felt more like the man he had been long ago.


	20. A Fairy Big Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by: Leighann
> 
> what if one of the fairies decide, unknown to Blue, to cause Rumpelstiltskin and Regina to fall in love with
> 
> each other (in order to help Snow or so she believes). What could go wrong?
> 
> I hope this is what you had in mind!
> 
> Rated T.
> 
> A little one shot based on the prompt above. Not too short though, but still XD
> 
> Enjoy!

What could go wrong?

The fairy known as Noella had decided to take matters into her own hands. With the current buzz around The Enchanted Forest, she had heard what Rumplestiltskin had intended to have Regina do. Cast a dark curse that would rip this entire world apart, the one that the fairy loved with more than her entire body. Snow was so close to giving birth and the last thing she could allow everyone to do is separate mother from child, sending the infant Emma to a world without magic — no; that would not do.

A little fairy dust would surely fix such a problem, in fact the fairy was surprised that Blue had yet to figure it out herself. The curse called for the heart of the one you love and Rumplestiltskin would never allow that to happen to himself, so making the two fall for one another? Well that was genius!

The fairy twirled in the air as she danced down on the winds that led into the chamber of a sleeping Evil Queen, slumbering she always looked like the young Queen she used to be — long before Rumplestiltskin had twisted and pulled her to this creature of his creation.

Thinking about what she were intending on doing, she remembered the one reason behind Regina wanting revenge in the first place. It had been love and the loss of it, perhaps with this she could fill the hole in her heart as well as Rumples, and when falling in love — they would no longer feel the need to make others suffer; and absolutely not cause Snow anymore harm.

Floating above the slumbering Queen, she leaned forward at the wait, pointing the tips of her toes and with the flick of her wand over the woman, she watched as the glistening particles shimmered all the way down to soft skin, disappearing from sight as it took place within and began the roots of a love that will have blossomed fully by the rise of the sun.

Noella, had already done so to Rumplestiltskin. It took a bit more precision and a lot of stealth, seeing as he had senses like the world's best sniffing dog. Lucky for her, she slipped by him without losing her wings!

With a huff of satisfaction, she wiggled her wings and set off out of the balcony and into the night, set on finding her way back to her superiors and waiting for the moment when they would all thank her for the contribution she put forth in helping the inhabitants of the forest.

* * *

They had fought the buzzing in their frames for a week when Regina finally decided to approach the matter at hand. Shifting her skirts away from her feet as she made her way into his castle, eyes rolling upon finding him at that damned wheel, she cleared her throat. Rumplestiltskin turned to see where the noise had come from and she felt her heart clench in her chest. Something was wrong. Something had happened.

"This week, we have avoided one another quite well." She stated, walking over to where he had a tea set placed on his dining table. She poured herself a generous cup and brought it to her lips, only to find the taste vile and not at all to her liking. "So...I am sure that you are feeling something that is—well—off too. Am I correct?" Glancing over her shoulder, she watched as the Dark One shifted on his stool and then pushed himself to his feet. Her eyes wandered of their own accord along his frame, mind noting how well his leather pants were clinging to his nimble frame.

"You might be, dearie." He walked up behind her, hands hovering at her hips without touching. All of his strength had been put into avoiding her, into spinning and spinning and spinning. But now that he had her here, in his home, she looked like a four course meal and in truth he had been starving for a bite all week long.

Just. One. Touch.

Before he could allow himself the act, she was away from him and halfway to his wheel, hips sashaying as she picked up the golden straw and gave it a once over. "This causes quite a difficult decision." Raising her brows, she brought her eyes back to his as he made his way over to where she stood. "Remember the sacrificing the one thing you love? Well, apparently that is not my steed any longer."

With a giggle, he reached out and plucked the straw from her fingertips, giving it a sniff before speaking "Mmm, and what is the one thing you love, Regina?" He knew, he could feel it and sense it. The way her magic poured from her frame was that akin to his own, like a heartbeat in the direction of her body. He could sense her even before she was near, he could feel her inside of that castle she called home, in truth he had been drawn mindfully to her the entire week while his body sat immobile at the wheel trying to clear his thoughts.

"You know the answer to that, already. I shouldn't have to spell it out for you." Leaning closer to him, she pronounced every single word with a slow precision and allowed her voice to dip just shy of a growl. "Now tell me, imp, what are we to do about this little predicament?" She already had an answer to the question yet she wanted to watch him admit to not having a second option.

His second option would be that of her sister and those damned heels of hers. But getting them wouldn't work considering he had taught her much the same he taught Regina and regardless of his belief in the brunette, fetching those shoes would be rather strenuous and irritating all by himself. "Give me a day. I will find a way to keep your revenge and-" Shit, he had almost said it, his reason behind the curse. Placing a hand against his chest, he thought on how much this heart of his would surely get him into trouble feeling strongly for the Queen, for his monster. Sure, they had dabbled in flirtation and skirted around teasing, but this — oh this was something else entirely.

"You see, the thing is, I won't need a day. Because I have an answer for us..right..now." A smile tugged at her lips the second an inquisitive look danced along her imp's features. "Do you want to know it?" Rumplestiltskin moved closer to her now, fingers bringing the straw out to graze along her collar bone — allowing it to do what he wanted to. With a nod, he watched as she began to prove that maybe — this time — the student had surpassed the teacher. "In Agrabah, they are said to have ancient scrolls as well as relics that could possibly help with casting a different curse."

"There is no different curse." He spat out, clearly agitated by her words that would be of no use — unless... "But to not go to a different land and instead bring what I need here.." Without thinking, he snaked his arms around her waist and tugged her close to his frame. "You might have a very good idea, a very good one indeed. It would have been a hard feat for me alone, but I think — just maybe we could do it together so long as you know why we;'re doing it in the first place."

"Well, go on then." Despite herself, she found warmth spreading throughout her limbs at the tender position she found herself in. Wrapped up in The Dark One's arms and against his chest, his magic licking at hers and creating sparks against her skin that were unseen to the naked eye but sensing them — that was a different matter entirely.

"My son." Oh, this was far more difficult than he thought. He shared it with his young maid once and she dared to try and turn him human. But now, here with Regina, he knew she harbored no such emotion and yet he wondered if her kiss could do the same as Belle's had... Eyes on her lips, he spoke again, this time in a hushed tone. "He's missing. Lost to me in the land without magic. That was my main reason for allowing you the dark curse." There it was, his cards were now laid out on the table for her to pick and prod at. What was he doing? This treacherous heart of his was clouding his judgement. Perhaps, he thought, he should rip it out like Cora had long ago.

"Then we will get him for you." The words left her lips before she could add the venom, before she could bite at him with the air of a Queen and not some love struck damsel who was in no distress. "We'll look for a spell to do such. Do you have something of his? I hear that helps with most spells." He nodded and that was when she brought her fingers beneath his chin, eyes setting on the man hidden beneath the beast. She wanted it all. The beast, the man, the crocodile. Leaning in, she captured his lips with hers.

At first, his kiss was timid and hesitant as he waited for the same sensation he had with Belle. the draining of his magic slowly leaving him and yet — it did not come. Instead, what he felt, sent a groan from his chest out and into the mouth of his monster. The magical field around them fed on each other, as if the magic itself were caressing, kissing, dancing with them in this entangled embrace.

* * *

Blue turned away from the scene she had conjured up, fuming. The scene had been of the two most powerful practitioners of magic in the depths of Agrabah, holding a scroll that would change the paths they had originally been set on for far too long. "Noella, what have you done?" She asked upon having seen the moment for herself. The young Fairy had come to her when she heard of the Dark Curse no longer being an option and Blue took it upon herself to peek behind the veil - so to speak - to see what exactly they were looking at now. "You do understand what these two intend to do now that the curse cannot be cast, correct?" She watched as the young fairy gave a timid nod of her head and although it was not kind, she wanted to throttle her. Blue had remembered the time when she met Regina, when she sensed what great darkness the young maiden would have been capable of and yet the girl had not heeded her words. Now people would suffer and it wasn't just Regina's fault for not fighting the all consuming darkness, no, this current string of events were on the shoulders of the younger fairy.

"W-What is going to happen? I couldn't hear what they were saying." In truth, Noella, couldn't hear it in the slightest. Peering into scenes occurring away from them had always been her weakest point. "Is it going to be better than what would have happened? I truly thought love could fight it all, save Snow and the unborn babe."

"What you have done, Noella, will be your own guilt to carry. I am sorry, I will truly miss you, but a slip up on this scale is catastrophe. The two most powerful people in all the land are now joined in a way that is unbind-able. And what made it worse is that they already felt strongly for one another. What you did..was amplify it so that we cannot retract what you have done. They will continue to be in love and this love will grow until all they see is each other, all they want is the happiness of their counterpart. But this.." Blue gestured slowly around her as if they were standing in front of the two love birds now. Sighing, her hands fell to her sides as she looked at the younger fairy in a pleading manner even if she knew that thinking their way out of this one would be useless. "They found a spell that will indeed reunite him with his young son. The ingredients call for the hearts of true love and what true love has created. They intend on taking the hearts of Snow, Charming and the babe Emma. Their lives will be gone and snuffed out long before their time. Noella, you must understand what I am to do now. Do you?"

Noella nodded, knowing very well that she had messed up in an epic way. Closing her eyes, she braced herself ot have her wings removed and be hurled back onto the earth to be a magical creature no more. Perhaps, she thought, she could be a seamstress. She had always like that idea. What was it that Tinkerbelle did with her life afterwards? She wondered and within seconds, she felt the absence of magic. Opening her eyes, she took in the forest beyond her and with her head bowed in shame, she began her journey to the closest tavern where she intended on drinking away her troubles and hoping that someone somewhere would find a way to save the Charming family from their horrible fate.


	21. Westworld AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annnnddddd, just a little something I felt like writing out a bit ago.
> 
> Westworld AU.

"Do you know where you are?" John Weaver asked as he glanced down at the tablet resting against his knee, watching as the dialogue tree began searching for the correct response. Lucky for him - it came up with one rather quickly instead of going off coarse into something that would have meant he would have to spend the night working towards decoding and reworking her dialogues.

Regina was sitting in a cold room ( spine straight as an arrow, legs settled firmly together, bare feet pressed to the tiled flooring ) , body only slightly registering the temperature as it did to check weather conditions but currently — her frame of mind and reactions were on hold, coding instead rolling through the written responses before the voice from within her spoke out, mouth moving slow — synthetic vocal cords pulling chilled air into false lungs causing her larynx to vibrate before a monotone reply filled the empty air. "I am in a dream."

Replies were written up for many questions as was looking over others, such as anything pertaining to her not being real or being a robot. The word itself had a meaning within the code surging through her build, something made by man and not of cells or the like. And yet, this being often found herself thinking on memories she had been meant to erase, meant to allow to fade out like a dying sun at the end of a long Summer's day. They too were dreams; her coding told her — a pesky voice in a man's tongue that had long been forgotten until recently.

Golden, but paled beneath the harsh lights, skin remained unaffected to the climate as she sat bare before the person who had spoken, no goose flesh or similar afflictions raised any signs of noting the chill or bashful emotions because right now, she was unaware of being naked — right now she was unaware of any emotional strings having been written into her database. Dreams have no such triggers unless need be and these dreams often found her devoid of anything pertaining to the human condition.

In a miss it if you blink moment, the corner of her mouth twitched at the same time her thumb that belonged to the right hand did so. Glitches, her system noted, something had affected her playback in one way or another, jamming the responses and causing a hair pin trigger effect to take place every so often — the persona hard wired within her took no notice — but the computer, the artificial brain recorded everything and stored it away for later — within her logging thread.

"That's right, Regina. You're in a dream." Weaver states as he moves away from the dialogue on the screen and begins to look through the strings from the latest update. Felix in Livestock Management had said there was nothing wrong internally with the artificial organs and the like, so now it was his turn to look into it and not come out empty handed because if he did, he would never hear the end of it. In fact - he could very well lose his job. "Run diagnostics." He watched as everything began to light up on screen, a string of text upon each other. He clicked on the logging thread and began highlighting each moment the effect that she was currently having with her mouth and thumb occurred. "Can you tell me when you began logging error 22854?"

"Five days ago. Would you like me to pull up the first occurrence?" Her eyes were unwavering, lids unblinking as she sat there and waited for the man to reply so that her code could indeed pull it up for him. It had taken a split second for her to locate the first time error 22854 had been logged in her thread, even shorter to correlate each of them with an event that happened during which the error was recorded. "And the scene in which had been enacted?"

"Yes." He watched the error log pop up on the screen of the tablet and began sifting through the occurrence. What he found was something that caused heat to flash against the back of his neck, knowing someone was either about to get sacked really hard or in a big deep pile of shit. "Would you like to wake up from this dream?"

"Yes."

Within a second he had ticked something on the screen which shut down her responses and logging, causing a complete power off of her artificial code. Standing, he folded up the tablet and made his way out of the room. He would leave the model there for them to escort out of diagnostics to be put back out in the park. For now, he had to get to Dr. Ford and let him know someone was hijacking their code from inside of the park.


	22. Christmas At The Gold's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [This moodboard by goldenqueen4ever](https://goldenqueen4ever.tumblr.com/post/169159858327)

Regina settled back against Gold's chest, having slid onto his lap after fetching them both a steaming cup of coffee. She offered him his mug, which he happily took and began blowing into the heated beverage. The brunette held her cup close to her chest as she stared dreamily at the two sleepyheads nearest the Christmas tree. Earlier in the day, their two children, had come up to the both of them and begged to stay up late so they could catch Santa leaving behind their presents. Being the supportive parents they are, they agreed to allow them to stay up as late as they could handle so long as they had finished their chores, gotten into their pajamas and snuggled down next to the tree with pillows and blankets. Now, the two of them, were completely conked out after having a cup of hot chocolate and listening to a tale that their father had told them of the time they once helped get everyone back to Storybrooke.

"I think we've somehow managed to create two of the most adorable human beings." Gold whispered as he began running a warm palm along the back of her dress before wrapping it around her and tugging her closer to his chest. "And to think we have another on the way." His eyes fell to her stomach that wasn't quite showing just yet. It had been one of the best early Christmas presents he had ever gotten, the news of their family growing so quickly.

"And powerful." She stated, glancing back at the two slumbering children. The two of them had managed to cast an enchantment on themselves that made it so that their dreams were projected out above their frames. The other point of the enchantment was that they would never have different dreams, they would always be together no matter what.

"It's high time they started using their magic." Gold stated, before realizing that the sentence really had been useless considering they had been using magic since they were toddlers. "I mean..the more advanced part of their magic."

"Not helping." She groaned before leaning her head against his cheek, curling her legs up onto him as he placed his coffee onto the table beside the chair and then wrapped both arms around his loving wife. They had married not long after getting back here to Storybrooke where everyone was surprised to find they had been gone as long as they had. Apparently time in the realm where Hyperion Heights existed moved faster than the one where Storybrooke was situated. It's not like it had only been five minutes, but it hadn't been nearly a year either. "I caught Brandon in your study yesterday. He had his little paws on that box of yours that holds you know what."

"The one that shouldn't be opened under any circumstances?" He asked, only to have his answer the second she nodded and gave him a disapproving look. "I'll take it to the vault tomorrow, make sure to keep it in there where it'll be safe. They come to the shop too often and something as powerful as that should be hidden well away from prying eyes." In fact, it should have been destroyed years ago and yet there currently was no way to do so, but he couldn't abandon it and allow it to fall into the hands of someone who would unleash it's horrors onto the world. He had a family to think about. "He could have-"

"I know, I told him that he wasn't to go in there when his daddy wasn't there to show him all of the treasures." It had been a quick moment of _I'm sorry Mommy_ , but it still caused fear to well up inside of her like a volcano. But letting him know that it was _that_ dangerous would only scare the child, so she opted for not telling him about it just yet.

"Will get a lock for it." He said, nuzzling his face into the bend of her neck and placing a chaste kiss to her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Her voice was soft as she slowly moved to face him, leaning so that she could put her mug where his was and then placed both of her hands on either side of his face, looking him in the eyes before speaking again. "They are our children. Odds are..they will get into trouble and will go poking their noses in places that are likely dangerous. But they are _our_ children. We will always find a way to fix whatever it is they do." Leaning forward she claimed his lips with her own. He tasted of cookies and milk, having dug into the treats their children had set out for Santa not too long ago.


	23. Regina refuses to listen to narrator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The protagonist wakes up and has a normal day. The narrator gets suspicious. Via writing-prompt-s on tumblr.

Regina shook off the sleep from last night's magical fuckfest with Rumplestiltskin. Tilting her head side to side to get out any kinks that remained from the strain on her muscles the day before.

What was waiting for her downstairs, however, would set the day out to be one of the most strenuous and not in the means of her love affair with The Dark One.

"No."

She can't say no, I'm the fucking narrator.

"I get to say no and I'm going to spend the day in bed because you put me through a lot of fucking yesterday and I'm tired as hell and so is he." Regina points in the direction of a seemingly conked out Rumplestiltskin who has a smug look on his face regardless of him pretending to be asleep. "So yeah, go write someone else."

I have no one else I want to write for but you two. Now come on, get downstairs so I can write what's waiting for you.

"Nope." Regina slips beneath the covers and snuggles up close to Rumplestiltskin's chest with a smile on her face. Absolutely content with the thought of IGNORING her narrator and not doing as she asks.

WHY. Why could you possibly want to spend the day in bed and ignoring me?

"Because I do and it's none of your business. Now shhh, we're trying to sleep happily without you coming in here and being annoying. Go on, now."


	24. Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina is a ghost, Gold finds her going through the pawnshop — he cannot contain his amusement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get these weird ideas for things and before I know it, I'm writing and then by the end of it, I'm like 'WTF do I do with this?' And so it goes into this fic where all of the shorts go. I have so many AU ideas and I just wish I could handle writing 50 fics at a time so I could put them up here and get going with them, but I can't. .

"What in the land are you doing to my shop?" Gold walked through the threshold in the back of his shop, eying Regina who looked very different than usual. She had a blue tint to her body and he could see slightly through her, he could see his work desk behind and the thing she held behind her back as if it could be hidden. "What's that for? And what's happened to you?"

"I don't know! I woke up like this. I took a nap on my sofa and then this happened. There's no body that I could find. Has anyone said that I've died?"

"No. Last they heard, you went home from work yesterday. And the thing behind your back?" He gestured towards it once again, causing Regina to look down and scowl at her predicament not allowing her any privacy of hiding said object.

"It's that cup of life of yours." She held it up and shook it, then glanced inside. "There's nothing in it. Do I need to fill it with water or?" Bringing her gaze back to Gold, she watched as his lips pulled into a beaming smile and he doubled over in a fit of giggles that was very unlike him. "Really? You're going to laugh at me in a time like this? Gold, I'm desperate. This should be something you would eat up at the mere chance you could. Not laugh at me until I turn red!" And the aura around her had begun doing so, slowly changing into a purple shade that mixed with the blue before burning bright crimson as the anger boiled within her non-existent frame.

Slowly, he regained control over his emotions and brought himself back into a standing position then made his way over to her, hand lifting in the air and hovering just above her navel. "Do you walk through doors and walls? How much energy does it take to grab something? Or trash my back room?" His hand shot through her stomach and gripped the object behind her back. "How does that feel?" He knew how it felt to him, cold and buzzing like magic coursing from fingertips soon to be hurled in the direction of some unsuspecting victim. Only this engulfed his arm that was deep inside of her essence and caused a hum to release from his lips before he pulled it back, cup in hand. "And this is useless to you. The name doesn't carry it's uses well. It's not meant to bring life back to people but instead to add years onto it. Should I so feel they deserve such. You my dear, are in a much different predicament."

"Well, what can I do? It does take a specific amount of energy to hold things and trash things, yes." She chose to ignore his question about his arm being inside of her. "You're the knowledgeable one, right? The all and powerful Dark One? Help me! You have to know what this is and why it is. Right? Surely? or was it you?" The aura around her turned black, curdling and snapping out into the air as if it were parts of her and in most ways, it was. Her magic had stuck around in a much different form now that she had taken on this situation. "Did you do this to me?"

"No!" He snapped, whirling around and making his way towards a shelf, placing the cup in place on it before adding to his initial statement "Other than humor, why would I feel the need to make you completely useless to me?"

"How come you're the only one who can see me, then? Huh?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips, eyeing the back of her former mentor. It was the truth. She had screamed her head off all morning at everyone in Storybrooke, she had even tried to get Henry to notice her by writing on the chalk board in his classroom — it didn't work, it only freaked everyone out. She couldn't imagine why. It had been an adorable smiley face and a 'can you see me' with it. Okay, so maybe that wasn't the best thing to write at first...

"You think that I would have the answer to that when prior to finding you snooping in my possessions, I had no inkling of this situation you're in? Hmm?" Turning on the spot, he focused on his previous student and huffed, trying to stifle his laughter. "I have a few volumes on things such as this back at my manor. I'll see you there." With the flick of his wrist, he was engulfed in a plume of purple smoke. Once it cleared, he was gone.

"Really? Like you couldn't have helped me in that?" Turning on her heels, she headed in the direction of Gold's manor, walking through walls and everything else in her path. At least that was one thing that worked in her favor. Not to mention walking seemed more like gliding and didn't actually take any effort on her body, instead it only took from her mind which felt more like a really good stretch instead of a prodding or probing.


	25. S7: Breaking Fourth Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Rumple break the fourth wall. Short but sweet.

Rumple slid up to the bar and planted his butt firmly on one of the stools, eyes towards the audience before bringing them onto the brunette currently drinking away at a glass of whiskey, before putting it in front of him. He took the glass in hand and put it to his lips, drinking what was left. "They did it again."

"Oh? The scene we just had?" She asks, leaning on her elbows against the bar top. "The whole...Belle thing?" When he nods, she let's out a low giggle before running a hand through her hair. "They've been doing this to us for seven seasons now."

"I thought there would be something going on here." He motioned between them. "I mean, it has been hinted at a lot, so maybe it is but damn...I'm getting tired as hell waiting for a kissing scene with you."

"We got one last season." She sighs before remembering it was her other half that got it and not her. "Well. _She_ did and not me, but still, you got to have fun." Making her way around to where he was, she slid onto the stool next to him. "I mean, we get to have fun between the moments." Her hand slid up his back before carding through his hair.

"It's not the same. They sit over there and write these feelings and emotions and I'm getting tired of it." He places the tumbler back down on the bar and swivels towards her, hands going on her legs as he tugs at her, helping her scoot over into his lap, straddling him. "See? This is better."

"It is, until they decide to put you back on that suicide mission." Regina whined, leaning her head so that it rested against his shoulder, her lips inches from the heated skin of his neck.

"Shh. Shh." he groaned, wrapping his arms around her to pull her as close as she could get. "Don't remind me or I'll end up going on another rant and they'll go another week without seeing the inside of Weaver's house because it's a fucking wreck."

"What are we going to do if they keep this up?" Her voice was low, soft and needy. In all truth, she hated to think about what the writers might try to do to Rumplestiltskin's character. He had changed, yes, for the better, but this whole path they were heading him down scared her to no end.

"Then we'll be characters and hide away from them while they pretend this is the best path. Our path will be running off and away from the audience to live out a happy ending we set."

"Cause some havoc?" She asked, leaning back to look him in the eye.

"The worst." He answered before dipping his lips to hers, claiming them in a heated kiss.


End file.
